cuando las niñas buenas beben
by yamii Nara
Summary: A Hinata no le pareció mala idea beber un poco de sake junto con sus amigos, solo que ella no contaba con el efecto que podría producirle el alcohol. Los borrachos no dicen mentiras. "Siiiiii Neji-niisaaaan, muuuuy do lo sucedido esa noche casi traumatica, declaraciones, verdades, destrucción y besos. Mi primer one-shot, denle una oportunidad!(MAL RESUMEN) porfa lean!


los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama. la histori es resultado de mi loca imaginacion!

Cuando las niñas buenas beben!

No estaba acostumbrada a beber, pero ya que todos sus amigos se habían reunido no le pareció mala idea una copita.

Estaban en Barba Q , celebrando el cumpleaños de Lee, todos comían, bebían y charlaban animosamente. Entre tanto escándalo el único que noto el creciente estado de Hinata fue el genio Nara Shikamaru quien la observo, ella reía , hablaba abiertamente y el rojizo de sus mejillas no era por su timidez sino por el alcohol.

-Que problemático. Dijo mientras codeaba a Neji y le decía al oído del estado de ebriedad de su prima, este se horrorizo al pensar lo que su tío le haría si la viera asì, sudo frió.

-Hinata-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?. Pregunto acercándose hasta quedar sentado a su lado.

-Siiiiii Neji-niisaaaan, muuuuy biiieeeen. Arrastraba las Letras. - Deja de LLAMAR Hinata-sama, dime Hinata, HI-NA-TA. Continuo HABLANDO tomaba MIENTRAS la boca de primo Para Que Su Su Nombre El dijera.

Todos comenzaron a reír por la extraña imagen, pero Ino vio su oportunidad de sacar información que a una Hinata sobria no le podría sacar, se acerco a ella.

-Déjala Neji, ella esta bien. Y lo pecho un poco para que se apartara; allí las demás féminas del grupo (incluyendo a Temari que estaba junto a sus hermanos celebrando) supieron las intenciones de su rubia amiga y se lanzaron disimuladas miradas que los genios de Shikamaru, Gaara y Neji no dejaron pasar, algo planeaban y la victima iba a ser Naruto o eso creyeron, por que si los borrachos dicen la verdad pero no miden sus palabras y eso lo olvidaron.

-Y dime Hina ,¿como van las cosas con Naruto?. Pregunto Ino descuidadamente mientras pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de Hinata y la miraba directo a los ojos.

-No van. Contesto secamente, haciendo que un Naruto de por si confundido se atragante, todos la miraron expectantes.

-Como, ¿que no van?, si tu le confesaste tus sentimientos. Se sorprendió Tenten, esta vez los atragantados fueron Neji y Kiba.

-así fue pero èl esta ocupado entrenando . a todos les parecio normal.- o buscando a Sasuke-baka . los presentes asintieron, un momento Hinata dijo "baka". –o corriendo tras las faldas de la tsundere cabeza de chicle. Todos quedaron en blanco.

-¿Que acabas de decir Hinata?. Interrogo Choji

-Yo no se si Naruto no quiere corresponderme o es muy baka, seguro ya se le olvido mi declaracion. Rio fuertemente mientras bebia otra copa de sake.- o tal vez sigue esperando a que Sakura se decida, no la entiendo. Decía mientras agitaba el vaso vació y apoyaba su cabeza sobre su mano derecha.-tiene un hombre fuerte, valiente, sexy que la ama con todo su ser, sigo corriendo atrás del que intento matarla.

Todos giraron a ver la expresión de Sakura pero ella para sorpresa de la mayoría solo estaba en shock.

Como si nada agrego – es como Tenten una eterna enamorada de un chico serio y frió. La nombrada se ruborizo a mas no poder. –pero mi Neji-niisan a mejorado con los años, ahora es mas accesible. Terminaba de decir mientras se tiraba a los brasos de su primo para abrazarlo con mucho afecto, todos (los no shockeados) estallaron en risas, incluso Shino y a Gaara se le escaparon unas leves risitas. Hinata los miro con furia.

-No se porque ustedes. Los señalo. –se burlan de mi niisan, siendo que tu. Señalo a Shino. –siempre te quejas de que te dejan atrás o no te prestan atención cuando tu ni te esfuerzas es cambiar eso y tu. Señalo a Gaara. –as mejorado bastante. Dijo pensativa, buscando con que criticarlo.-pero aun te falta. Concluyo dos mas en estado de shock.

-Ino fue mas inteligente. Volvió a hablar acomodando su espalda en el pecho de Neji como si fuera una silla y tomando un mechón de su cabello para trensarlo. – ella ya olvido a Sasuke, el problema es que no se decide por Sai o Kiba. Los miro fijamente, analizando. – Sai es tan gay. Y haci Hinata acabo con el equipo siete, el dibujante abandono este mundo quedando igual que sus compañeros.- y Kiba es tan… tan… Kiba.

-¿Que es ser tan kiba?, ¿es malo?. Preguntaba un desolado Kiba quien recibió un ladrido de Akamaru como respuesta.

-yo sugiero que usted tiene en las Acerques Shikamaru Temari por eso que envió con el palmar fan do. Ino es unio al grupo "Shock" mientra uno rubor Temari trató de cubrir Shikamaru al SUS hermanos golpear en él. La heredades Hyuga que los agrego miraron.

-No les parece tarde para cuidar de ella, digo ya la embarazo.

Todos los anteriormente en shock despertaron, sintiendo el instinto asesino de dos de los hermanos de la arena, los cuales se tiraron sobre el Nara, inmediatamente Neji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Naruto,Sai y Choji se lanzaron sobre ellos para intentar evitar un asesinato. Sakura, Ino y Tenten sujetaban a una desconcertada Temari y una borracha y divertida Hinata.

-Kage Bunshi no jutsu.

-Funeral del desierto.

-Ocho trigramas ciento veintiocho palmas.

-Jutsu posesión de sombras.

-Fuerte remolino de la hoja.

-Imitación imagen super bestia.

-Jutsu secreto: esfera de insectos.

-Colmillo sobre colmillo.

-Jutsu de marioneta.

-Bola de tanque humano.

Gritaron a todo pulmón, 10 minutos después es restauran estaba destruido y con los chicos arrodillados pidiendo perdón, de fondo las chicas observaban.

-Creo que no es la forma en la que planeabas contarlo a tus hermanos. Confesaba una apenada Tenten.

-El resultado hubiera sido el mismo, es mas creo que si los chicos no hubieran estado aquí mis hermanos dejaban sin padre a mi hijo. Contestaba una sonriente Temari y acariciaba su vientre.

-Siento que todo esto fue culpa mia. Comentaba una divertida y borracha Hinata.

-Fuiste Usted la abrió Que la boca. El Ino crítico.

-Fue tu pregunta la que desato el desastre, así que cierra el pico Ino-cerda!. Grito una colerica Sakura.

-Como me llamaste frentesota.

Los gritos alertaron a los chicos que corrieron para evitar otra tragedia.

-Esto termina aquí, todo mundo a su casa. Ordeno un siempre inponente kazekage.

-Bueno si como sea. Decía Hinata mientras dando saltitos (que hicieron a los hombres mirar sus pechos descaradamente, bueno no tan descaradamente por su bien) se dirigía a Neji al cual tomo por la mano y comnzo a arrastras a la mansión Hyuga; paro en seco y volteo, camino hasta estar al frente de Naruto y aun sin soltar a Neji con su mano libre tomo el rostro del rubio y los beso, apenas una inocente unión de labios llena de devoción y ternura.

-Para ayudarte a decidir. Dijo, le guiño un ojo y siguió su camino arrastrando literalmente a un Neji inconsciente dejando atrás a un grupo de amigos en blanco que no termina de entender todo lo sucedido esa noche casi traumatica, declaraciones, verdades, destrucción y besos. Pero bueno cuando las niñas buena beben y las preguntas no son las correctas todo puede pasar.

Bueno no me maten es mi primer fic, la verdad estaba cansada de la Hinata timida y pensando como hacer para que no lo sea me dije "y si la emborrachamos?" y bueno haci quedo la historia. espero que les haya gustado, si les gusto comenten. besitos y gracias por leer!


End file.
